A Wish
by Random98
Summary: Hinata merona membaca salah satu Wishnya yang dibuat pada awal tahun itu. 'Aku berharap Sasuke-kun melamarku dengan cara yang romantis.' Namun sekarang adalah 24 jam terakhir tahun ini, akankah wishnya itu terkabul? / for #SasuHinaBimonthly


24 jam terakhir sebelum tahun baru tiba. Hinata dan Hanabi terlihat sibuk menata ulang kamar mereka bersama-sama, dan kali ini dua bersaudara itu sedang menata kamar Hinata Hyuuga. Tidak, tanggal 31 Desember bukanlah tanggal keramat. Mereka hanya melakukannya supaya di tahun yang akan datang kehidupan mereka juga dapat tertata baik, dimulai dari kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Kau sedang membaca apa, Hanabi-chan?", tanya Hinata yang terheran melihat adiknya begitu serius membaca buku miliknya.

Hanabi pun langsung tersentak dan buru-buru menutup buku yang ada di tangannya, "E-eng.. Tidak. Hanya membaca saja."

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya melihat respon adiknya tersebut, "Iya, aku tahu. Tapi yang Nee-chan tanya, kau sedang membaca apa, Hanabi-chan?"

"E-eng.. Ano.. Buku.. Buku milik kakak.", jawab Hanabi yang terlihat semakin gugup.

Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan oleh Hanabi darinya.

"Coba kulihat?", pinta Hinata seraya mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hanabi.

Dengan takut-takut, Hanabi pun menyerahkan buku yang ada di tangannya kepada sang pemilik.

"Oh, buku catatan. Apa ada yang aneh di dalamnya?"

Hanabi hanya menggeleng keras.

Dan Hinata semakin penasaran apa yang membuat adiknya bertingkah aneh dari membaca buku catatannya ini. Ia pun mulai membuka buku kecil dengan sampul berwarna ungu itu. Namun belum sempat membaca satu halaman sampai selesai, seruan adiknya membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"A-aku minta maaf, Onee-chan!", lalu Hanabi berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

Hinata hanya mampu berkedip. Lalu, ia kembali melanjutkan aktifitas membacanya.

"I-ini..?", Hinata merona melihat halaman berikutnya.

Itu adalah 'Wish List' miliknya yang dibuat – beberapa jam lagi akan tepat– 12 bulan yang lalu. Namun, yang membuat Hinata merona tepatnya adalah salah satu wish yang bertuliskan 'Aku berharap Sasuke-kun melamarku dengan cara yang romantis.'

Jadi ini yang membuat Hanabi bertingkah aneh? Pantas saja.

Hinata mengulum bibirnya sendiri, 'Apa akan terwujud tahun ini?'

.

A Wish © Random98

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Dedicated for Prompt Ficlet SasuHina and All of SasuHina Fans!

Warning :

AU, OOC akut, Bad typo, bahasa amburadul, Setting akhir tahun dan lain-lain.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Drama

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

~(Hope you) Happy Reading~

.

.

Hinata masih terduduk di meja riasnya, ia terbayang-bayang akan wishnya yang satu itu. Mata lavendernya menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Ah, rona merah masih menghiasi wajahnya.

'Apa akan terkabulkan? Setelah ini? Sebelum akhir tahun?', batinnya seraya membayangkan bagaimana kekasihnya itu akan melamarnya di restoran atau Tokyo Tower nanti – di tempat mereka akan menghabiskan menit-menit akhir tahun.

Ini kedua kalinya Hinata menghabiskan akhir tahun bersama Uchiha Sasuke, yang artinya sudah dua tahun lebih mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Hinata masih ingat bagaimana Sasuke memohon padanya untuk jadi kekasih saat ia berulang tahun, begitu simple. Pemuda dengan model rambut unik itu hanya mengajaknya makan siang.

Yaa, kejadiannya tidak begitu romantis. Tidak ada rentetan kalimat manis yang terlontar – mengingat memang Sasuke tidak memiliki kepandainya di bidang itu –, hanya pernyataan kalau Sasuke mencintainya dilanjut dengan pertanyaan 'Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?' yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Hinata.

Sangat simple, namun sukses membuat Hinata merona hebat. Bagaimana tidak? Ditatap olehnya saja membuat jantung Hinata tak karuan waktu itu.

_Kling!_

Hinata meraih ponselnya itu dan membuka pesan yang masuk, dari kekasihnya.

'Aku akan menjemputmu 5 menit lagi. Jangan lupa berpakaian yang tebal, diluar sangat dingin. Love you, Hime.'

Hinata tersenyum membacanya, lalu dengan gesit ia mengetik balasannya.

Selesai membalas pesan, Hinata mengecek isi tas kecilnya yang dibawa. Sarung tangan, dompet, beberapa kosmetik, tisu dan ponsel. Oke, semuanya sudah masuk. Lalu, ia kembali mematut diri di cermin. Dress putih selutut dipadu dengan jaket merah – hadiah Sasuke kemarin saat ia ulang tahun – dan sepatu high heels setinggi 5 cm. Rambut terkucir rapi dan make-up yang natural. Oke, ia sudah siap.

Hinata pun keluar dari kamarnya dan bergegas menunggu Sasuke.

* * *

Hinata menatap heran gedung di hadapannnya dengan bertuliskan 'Uchiha Corp'. Sebentar, bukankah mereka akan menghabiskan waktu akhir tahun? Kenapa kekasihnya itu malah membawanya ke kantor tempatnya bekerja?

"Ka-kantor? Kenapa kita ke sini?", tanya Hinata kepada sang kekasih.

Sasuke menggumam, "Ada dokumen yang harus kucari. Aku lupa kalau deadlinenya saat tahun baru. Kau mau membantuku, Hinata?"

Ah, ternyata pekerjaan.

Hinata pun hanya dapat mendengus dan mengangguk patuh. Beginilah resiko memiliki kekasih yang merupakan orang penting di perusahaan plus super sibuk.

Sasuke tidak sedetik pun melepaskan tangan Hinata sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke ruangannya yang ada di lantai 5, tentu saja ia juga meminta maaf berulang kali kepada kekasihnya itu. Walapun terkenal memiliki sifat yang dingin, Sasuke selalu bersikap lembut kepada Hinata. Sedangkan, Hinata yang pendiam bisa menjadi sangat uring-uringan ketika kekasihnya itu terlalu sibuk, bahkan sampai harus mengorbankan waktu mereka yang telah terjadwal supaya tidak mengganggu. Seperti saat ini. Lagipula, hitungan mundur hanya tinggal 10 menit lagi.

"Lepaskan saja pegangannya Sasuke-kun.", kata Hinata menatap kekasihnya itu yang sedang bersusah payah merogoh saku celananya sebelah kanan dengan tangan kiri. Sudah 3 menit Sasuke mengambil kunci dengan cara yang tidak efektif itu.

"Tidak.", tolak Sasuke yang justru mengeratkan genggamannya.

Hinata pun hanya pasrah, dan tidak lama kemudian mereka sudah masuk di ruangan tersebut.

"Kalau tidak salah aku letakkan di tumpukan ini. Tentang kontrak dengan Kotobuki Corp.", ucap Sasuke seraya meletakkan tumpukan dokumen tersebut di depan Hinata se-perempatnya, "Dan ini selimut, kalau kau kedinginan.", lanjutnya kemudian seraya memberikan selimut kepada Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Ya?"

"Ke-kenapa lampu ruangannya tidak dinyalakan? Kurang jelas kalau hanya dibantu meja belajar dan cahaya dari luar.", keluh Hinata yang sedikit ketakutan di dalam ruangan gelap.

"Lampunya baru saja mati dan mereka belum menggantinya. Aku baru saja mencobanya."

Hinata mendengus. Benar-benar..

"Tolong ya, Hime?", pinta Sasuke kemudian dengan nada memelas. Sedangkan, Hinata tidak menggubris dan langsung membuka map satu persatu dengan tatapan tak suka.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, dan dua sejoli itu kemudian sibuk dengan tumpukan dokumen yang ada.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Sasuke-kun, sekarang sudah memasuki menit terakhir sebelum hitungan mundur. Sampai kapan kita disini terus?", tanya Hinata resah.

"Sabarlah, sedikit lagi selesai, Hime. Punyamu juga tinggal satu map lagi kan'?"

Hinata kembali mendengus, sepertinya ini akan menjadi perayaan akhir tahun yang suram. Kemudian, ia meraih map merah terakhirnya. Tipis. Sepertinya bukan yang ini. Namun, alisnya menaik tinggi saat membaca isinya.

'Jika kau Hyuuga Hinata, buka halaman selanjutnya.'

Gadis bersurai panjang itu membuka halaman berikutnya, dan ia merona seketika.

'WILL YOU MARRY ME?'

Nb : jawab sebelum hitungan mundur.

"Sa-suke-kun.. I-ini?"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, "Aku tau ini tidak romantis seperti yang dikatakan Hanabi, tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang terpikirkan olehku. Semoga kau suka."

Hinata hanya dapat membendung air matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka wishnya itu akan terkabul.

Pemuda itu beranjak dari bangkunya dan berlutut di samping Hinata dengan kotak cincin di tangannya, "Will you marry me, Hinata?"

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..", bisik Hinata serak, ia sudah menangis.

"Waktunya tinggal 3 detik, Hime. Bukankah ini keinginanmu untuk tahun ini?"

3..

Hinata melirik keluar, dari tempatnya terlihat pantulan gambar penghitungan mundur pada sebuah gedung.

2..

Gadis bersurai panjang itu lalu mengangguk, "Yes, I will."

1!

Percikan warna-warni pun menghiasi langit Jepang, menandai bahwa mereka telah memasuki tahun yang baru dan juga menjadi background malam teristimewa bagi Hinata. Karena ia telah resmi dilamar oleh kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke pun berdiri dan menyelipkan cincin putih di kotak pada jari manis Hinata."Terima kasih, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu.", gumamnya seraya memeluk gadisnya itu.

Hinata pun membalas pelukan Sasuke, "Um, Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun, and happy new year."

"Ya, Happy new year, Hime."

– FIN –

* * *

Author Note : Maaf ya, kayaknya lebih ngepas kalo ini di publish pas tahun baru. Kalau latarnya atau hal lainnya juga gak sesuai sama ketentuan, SAYA BENAR-BENAR MINTA MAAF *nangis air terjun*. Habisnya, saya pengen banget ikutan pake ide – yang sangat – pasaran ini. Yaa, walaupun pasaran tapi ini bener-bener saya sendiri kok yang bikin. Lagipula, cuma ide begitu doang yang saya punya terus–*disumpel mulutnya*

Oke sekian dari saya, terima kasih sudah sudi membaca karya saya yang alakadarnya ini.

Hontou ni arigatouu!

And see you next story~ ^^/


End file.
